Urdnot Wrex
Urdnot Wrex is a major protagonist in the original Mass Effect video game trilogy. In the first game, he appears as a bounty hunter fighting with Commander Shepard to becoming the leader and saviour of the krogan race. He is also one of the last Krogan Battlemasters: rare individuals who combine powerful biotic abilities with the devastating firepower of advanced weaponry. If still alive in Mass Effect 2, he has become Chief of Clan Urdnot, in hopes of uniting all of the krogan as one people again. He is voiced by Steven Barr. History Urdnot Wrex was born a few years after the end of the Krogan Rebellions. He became the youngest krogan to become a leader, and also became the only krogan to successfully kill a thresher maw in the Rite of Passage. He became a battle master and urged the tribes to forget all about war and focus on increasing their population. His father Jarrod then feigned he would talk to his son, but then ambushed him. Wrex survived, but was forced to kill his own father. Disgusted by how low the krogan had fallen form their roots of courage, honour, nobility, and heroism, Wrex gave up all hope and left to become a mercenary. Wrex at first was much like a contract killer. He like all Krogan thought life's end should be an honorable death in battle. But Wrex isn't stuck in the old ways of the Krogan, things he says from time to time he doesn't like. Mass Effect Wrex at first is going after a man named Fist, and depending on how you handle the mission, he's recruitable. Soon after the Normandy mission on Virmire, he learns there is a cure to the Krogan genophage that Saren is creating. You can either kill him or save him. He can finish the fight against Saren all the way if handeled correctly. If he survivies the game, he begins to realize that he can still save the krogan race. Shortly after Saren's death and Sovereign's destruction, he left Shepard and returned to Tuchanka, becoming Urdnot's leader. Mass Effect 2 Wrex is no longer on the team, but does make a cameo on the Krogan homeworld as long as he lived through Mass Effect. He is clan leader, and looks to be changing the Krogan for the better. He uses the events on Virmire as the evidence to convince the clan to unify under Urdnot. This brought him fierce criticism from traditionalists, but the fact that Wrex had declared his clan a safe haven for krogan females meant that even sworn enemies of Urdnot would protect him. He also forbade his soldiers to not attack women and children. Mass Effect 3 When the time comes for the Krogan to join the war on the reapers, Wrex demands from the Salarians if they work together a cure is in order. You can help him cure the genophage or betray him. (variety of different outcomes which he could possibly die in) He can help the war on the Reapers and although not able to be seen fighting, you can encounter him just before the final assault. In his resolution he can be seen possibly having a child. If he dies, his name can be seen on the Normandy memorial board. If Shepard sabotaged the cure, Wrex will later discover the deception. He doesn't discover the plot straight away, but on the mobile app, he will hint at it in a message. Sometime between the events on Tuchanka and Rannoch, Wrex will learn through a secondary source what Shepard has done. Infuriated, and with his species having lost everything, along with his implied son, Wrex calls off all krogan support, determined that if Shepard will let the krogan die, then humanity can join them. With that done, Wrex goes straight to the Citadel and ambushes Shepard at the docking bay, he doesn't outright attack Shepard, wanting an explanation. Wrex will either get the truth, which sends him berserk, or Shepard can attempt a persuasion check, though Wrex simply decides in that case to make it fast and shoot Shepard in the head. Shepard can either kill Wrex personally or C-Sec will do it, blasting him out of a window. Shepard then either reveals his friendship with Wrex, or cruelly denies knowing him. The krogan eventually die off, with their leader gone. Personality Wrex is much different from the average krogan. He is determined to prevent the krogan race from going extinction no matter the cost and usually won't care on the methods. This can be to his detriment, as he initially desires to use Saren's genophage cure for his people, uncaring to the source or possible consequences, which results in his death if Shepard fails to convince him. Nevertheless, he does follow certain krogan philosophies e.g. he believes the enemy of his enemy is his friend, which convinces him to team up with Shepard to take down Fist, and later, Saren. Besides his dedication to helping his people, Wrex is also highly caring and respectful to others, despite his usual gruff nature, as shown when he respects Shepard for his battle prowess. He also has a friendly rivalry with Garrus, despite the latter's insensitive remarks and krogan's general hatred of turians. He also is far less sexist and chauvinistic than other males, frequently including females when making decisions and also finds fighting with females makes it different, indicating he is more inclusive. However, Wrex also possesses a fierce temper and plenty of arrogance, though unlike most krogan, he is capable of keeping it in check. He also knew that the Reapers would return and became determined to rally the krogan to fight them with the rest of the galaxy. He believed that the current mood of gaining revenge on the galaxy for nearly sending his species into extinction wouldn't work, as he knew that they would create another way to keep his species in check, which caused him to clash with, ultimately kill, his father Jarrod. Overall, Wrex is the exact opposite of the normal krogan, embodying their normal traditions: nobility, honor, courage, and heroism. pl:Urdnot Wrex Category:Aliens Category:Mass Effect Heroes Category:Animals Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Warriors Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Wrathful Category:Anti Hero Category:Leaders Category:Self Hating Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Monarchs Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Successful Category:Betrayed Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Parents Category:Martyr Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Arrogant Category:Humanoid Category:Determinators Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Lethal Category:Siblings Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Genius Category:Monster Slayers Category:Berserkers Category:Egalitarian Category:Tragic